Réincarnations
by Fleur de Givre
Summary: AU. Le trajet d'une âme à travers les âges et les vies, à la recherche inconsciente d'une autre. Drabble.


_AN : J'ai toujours détesté les fanfictions qui parlent de réincarnation. Ceci est ma vengeance. Amicalement, Givre._

Réincarnation[s]

Il pensait à la lumière qui l'entourait, à ces ailes qui l'avaient porté aussi haut et aussi loin. Alors qu'il roulait sur le sable, l'herbe, la neige et le bitume ; il pensait. Ce n'était jamais le même endroit, jamais la même heure. Et toujours, il courait après ce qui ne lui appartenait plus. Savait-il ce qui lui revenait ? La vie, sans cesse, elle, lui revenait, mais les souvenirs se dérobaient. Il avait devant lui des centaines d'éclats de miroir brisé, et il piochait, sans que jamais son visage ne soit entièrement réfléchi. Le sable, l'herbe, la neige, le bitume. Sous ses pieds, l'espace qui se modifiait. Sous son regard, la lumière qui brillait, immuable. Il avait espéré être immuable aussi.

_Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Plus tard, peut-être._

Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il n'était jamais totalement lui-même. Jamais totalement différent non plus. Il ne se considérait pas comme un être perdu. Il marchait vers un but, ou plutôt, il attendait. Il ne savait plus quoi, cependant. Il savait qu'il ne grandirait plus, que son âme avait dû être fauchée tôt, alors ça le perturbait de voir ses mains ridées et d'ensuite fermer les paupières. Mais toujours, la lumière. Le sable, l'herbe, la neige, le bitume, la moquette, le parquet, la poussière. La terre humide. Et puis les oiseaux, qui le fascinait.

_Plus tard._

Naître n'était pas la plus facile des étapes. Il fallait de nouveau sentir l'air s'engouffrer dans les poumons, tellement brûlant. Vivre, c'était simplement s'adapter. Il fallait être patient. Oublier que les grains de sable collaient à la peau, que l'herbe abritait des fourmis virulentes, que la neige fondait et souillait le perron, que le bitume écorchait les genoux. Sourire, et attendre. Mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Mourir, encore. Rêver, surtout. Plus il attendait, plus ses rêves étaient nombreux, moins il comprenait leur sens. Il dessinait une aile solitaire, blanche. Cela le réconfortait, parfois, et c'était souvent la seule chose qu'il était capable de dessiner. C'était l'espoir de s'envoler plus vite vers le moment suivant.

_Va avec eux, c'est un ordre. On vous retrouvera. _

Son âme avait dû crier, du fond de cet espace infini entre une vie et la suivante, et même après. Aucun écho ne lui revenait, seulement la lumière. Et le sable, et l'herbe, et le bitume. Pas toujours dans le même ordre, cela dit. Une fois, il avait décidé qu'il serait bon d'aider les autres. Il avait rencontré cet homme déjà détruit par les caprices de la vie – encore jeune, pourtant. Il lui amenait des dessins, parce que l'autre n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire. Quand il lui avait montré l'aile blanche, quelque chose s'était allumé dans les yeux de l'autre. Il avait saisi un stylo noir et avait complété le dessin d'une aile noire, entrelacée à sa jumelle opposée.

_Je te retrouverai._

Il était mort quelques mois plus tard à cause de sa santé défaillante, et l'avait regardé en souriant. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Toujours pas. Et la lumière, le sable, l'herbe, la neige. Des ailes d'oiseaux, encore et encore. De plus en plus d'éclats de miroir. Dans les méandres de l'intuition, une voix lui chantait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Alors, il comptait sur ses doigts. Le sable, l'herbe, la neige. La lumière et les oiseaux. Il ne savait pas, ne comprenait pas. Il savait juste qu'il devait attendre. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit, un jour, et il ne l'avait jamais oublié.

_Peut-être. _

Naître n'était plus aussi dur qu'avant, semblait-il. La lumière avait-elle changé ? Le sable, l'herbe. Souvent, il faisait des traits inachevés dès qu'il avait un crayon en main, ou autre chose du même genre. Il tournait la feuille dans tous les sens pour essayer d'en donner un au dessin. Il avait croisé cette femme, cet enfant, ce vieillard. Il leur avait souri, pour essayer de ne pas se sentir coupable de la souffrance qu'il avait lu dans leurs yeux.

_Eren._

Le sable. Il se sentait vide, mais la vie avait tellement à lui offrir. Il avait l'odeur de la nouveauté, comme la forêt après la pluie d'hier. C'était bien.

« Eren ?

– Non, monsieur. Vous devez faire erreur. Je suis désolé. »

Il avait regardé la feuille, le stylo. Il les avait reposés.


End file.
